


Sick Day

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt Fill, Sick Dean Winchester, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Free For All prompt: <i>Supernatural, Sam/Dean, (or Sam & Dean), one brother taking care of the other brother when they are sick.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Dean woke up feeling heavy and sluggish and vaguely achy, and so hot he’d flung all the bedsheets off at some point. He blinked blearily around the motel room, but no, Dad wasn’t back yet. There was no-one to tuck him in, and put a cool washcloth on his forehead, and make him soup, and for a long minute he was almost breathless with missing his mom.

“Dean?” Sammy popped up at the foot of the bed, hair still sleep-tousled. “You sick?”

“Nope.” Dean struggled to sit up, which took way more energy than it should have. He didn’t have time to be sick. Someone needed to look after Sammy, make sure he ate and washed and stayed out of trouble.

Sammy narrowed his eyes. “Liar, liar,” he sing-songed.

Dean didn’t have the patience, not today. He closed his eyes, just for a minute, but when he opened them again Sammy was sitting next to him on the bed with a plate of not-quite-blackened toast; the bread was full of tears from where he tried to butter it.

“I made you breakfast!” Sammy thrust the plate at him, crumbs falling on the bed, but he looked so proud of himself that Dean couldn’t scold him.

“You did a great job, buddy. Thanks.” Dean took a couple of bites, and then started coughing because it was dry as dust. Sammy ran back to the kitchenette and returned with one of the little bottles of Sunny D, the closest thing they had to actual orange juice. Dean chugged it gratefully.

“C’mere.” Sammy tugged at Dean until he leaned over, and then pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead. It was the same way Dean checked for a fever when Sammy was sick, and he was embarrassed when tears pricked at his eyes. “You’re really hot.”

“Yeah.” Dean set aside the plate of toast as unobtrusively as he could. He wasn’t hungry. 

Sammy dashed off again, and Dean could hear the water running in the bathroom. When the kid returned he had a washcloth in his hands, dripping a trail of water behind him. He made Dean lie back on the bed and draped the washcloth across his forehead; water ran down Dean’s face and into his ears.

“I’ll take care of you,” Sammy said solemnly, and Dean was glad his face was already wet. He didn’t want his brother to see him cry.

Sammy ate Dean’s toast, dutifully brushed his teeth, and then climbed back into the bed with Dean. “You should sleep,” he said, another thing he’d learned from his big brother about being sick.

Dean was too tired to argue. He let Sammy arrange the blankets, and couldn’t help smiling when his little brother curled up next to him. He drifted back to sleep with the knowledge that he wasn’t alone, that someone cared enough to look after him. It made him miss his mom just a little less.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** This is my first time writing in the Supernatural fandom, but when I read the prompt I just had to write the fill. Hope I played well in the sandbox!


End file.
